Maximum Ride: Not Just Saving The World
by Vampie The Strange
Summary: Sort of like a fifth book. FAX. I stink at writting summarys, so...all I can say is that it is a Maximum Ride story continued from the end of the fifth book. By the way new chapters always coming.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

We followed the coordinates the voice gave me and ironically we ended up on white sandy beach somewhere in Florida. The sun was setting so it wasn't sunny but it sure was warm. This made me happy. As if to break my happiness the voice chimed in.

_You guys seemed tired and hungry. Rest here for the night._

Wow this was a surprise!

_Did you just start to care about what I want?_

_Well you guys had to rest eventually and I knew this would relax you and the flock the most. You guys are going to need it. _

_Wow! Thanks!_

_It wasn't for you Max it was for the world._

_You just had to ruin the two seconds I actually liked you. Well, thanks anyway._

The voice didn't respond but whatever the real reason was that he chose this place for us to rest I was grateful for it.

"Can we go play know?" Gazzy asked as he already started heading for the ocean.

"Yeah but only for a little bit. We need to eat and rest."

They all looked at me their eyes wide with excitement and started to run towards the rushing waves. Even Total and Akilia raced after them knowing the water would be freezing once it hit their paws. Fang and Me were the only ones not to rush towards the water. Fang was never the type to play and truthfully I was just too pooped. I glanced over at Fang and he was actually smiling.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Fang?"

He looked over at me and stopped smiling. "I just haven't seen them this happy in awhile and it makes me happy."

I always got really creeped out when the mushy, mushy Fang rose to the surface. I made a funny face.

"Hey just because I don't always show it I'm always happy when we're together." We both blushed. "I mean the whole flock together and not in any immediate danger. Not that just being around you doesn't make me happy." We both blushed again and Fang snickered one of his rare snickers. He had been making things uncomfortable like this lately. It annoyed me but, for some reason I kinda liked it.

Then Angels piercing scream filled the air. Me and Fang shot quick glances at each other then stood up in fighting mode. We raced towards the water then stopped right in our tracks as we heard laughter. All the children were standing together laughing except for Angel. She was about ten feet away laughing too.

"What happened?" Fang asked them.

Nudged stopped laughing enough to tell the story. "We were throwing each other into the water. Iggy was doing most of the throwing but Gazzy wanted to try. I suggested he try Angel since she is the smallest. So he picked her up and it looked like he was picking up a feather. Then he lifted her above his head and threw her. She flew through the air and landed in the water really far away."

Angel had just got back from swimming from where she landed. She was still laughing.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

She smiled, "Yeah, it was awesome. I just had to keep my wings pulled in cause I was afraid they would be tore off if I opened them. I want to do it again."

"No way thats enough craziness for one day why don't you guys get out and dry off and we'll all get something to eat."

Once all the others were headed back Gazzy looked at me sadly. "Oh, Max I'm so sorry."

I looked at Gazzy with a smile. "Its okay, Angel is fine. I guess you have a new power."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

As we sat around in the tree tops eating our fire cooked hot dogs Gazzy was showing off his new ability of super strength. Even though I really didn't feel like dealing with this right now I knew that it would eventually come in handy. I'll never have to carry one of the dogs again. Gazzy's new power had everyone excited.

"Do it again, do it again!" Nudge chirped.

Gazzy reached up and ripped a large branch off of the tree, then threw it. We didn't see it land but we heard a quiet crash. Even watching it now I still couldn't believe it.

"Okay guys I think Gazzy has shown off enough for now. We should get some rest. I have a feeling it will be a big day tomorrow."

Everyone chose a branch and settled down. Total was down doing his business and tried with his still forming wings to fly to the branch he was sharing with Akilia but, he only made it three feet in the air then fluttered down. Gazzy floated down and lifted Total with ease and placed him on the branch next to Akilia. Then he flew back to his branch and closed his eyes.

**. . .**

I did a quick 360 sweep. Everyone had fallen asleep. Except I couldn't tell with Fang because of his new power and all. Sometimes it made me worry because I couldn't know if he was still there or not. I stared at the branch where he was sitting and saw nothing. Then something brushed my shoulder. I jump and about fell out of the tree. Luckily I hadn't woken the others. It was just Fang.

"Want to go for a fly?" Fang asked.

I knew what this was about but, how could I say no to a late night fly? I really need the freedom of flight right now and truthfully (though I would never admit it aloud) I really wanted another chance to make things right with Fang.

He looked at me really wanting an answer to his question. I nodded and jumped off my branch unfolding my wings.


End file.
